<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sinking by myfunnyvalentinebean</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067642">Sinking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfunnyvalentinebean/pseuds/myfunnyvalentinebean'>myfunnyvalentinebean</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,393</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24067642</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myfunnyvalentinebean/pseuds/myfunnyvalentinebean</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While the elf assassins go to complete their mission, those that were left behind watch a pool with anxious eyes to see who lives and who dies.</p>
<p>Prequel to Watch and Wait.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ethari/Runaan (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sinking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Quiet mornings. Those had been far more frequent ever since Runaan and Rayla had left for their mission. No talk over breakfast. No footsteps across the wooden floors. No laughter or humming or sleepy mumblings to be heard. Only the sound of rustling leaves and chittering animals accompanied the morning. It was peaceful. Calming.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But Ethari was neither.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Today had been the approximated day they would arrive at their target. By nightfall, all would see if the assassins failed. At least, it would be the first of many nights that many in the village would watch the lotuses. The families of each elf wanted to know how their loved one fared. Ethari included. He would watch intently at the two lotuses of his family. That was all he could do to know how they were. That they were alive and breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Perhaps due to the anticipation, it was difficult to focus on anything the entire day. This was Rayla's first mission, after all. Ethari had told Runaan that he hadn't felt Rayla was ready, but it had been Runaan's decision. He only had to trust it. And he did. More than anything. Not to mention, Runaan had promised to return, and Runaan wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>dare</span>
  </em>
  <span> leave Rayla behind. Even if Rayla was injured or worse, Runaan would not just abandon the girl they raised.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Night fell, and other elves began to gather around the lotus pool. Anxious families, spouses, and relatives all coming together to watch and support each other. Lanterns circled the courtyard, colors ready to be magically changed for either mourning or celebration. For now, the lights were soft and neutral. As uncertain as the night before them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Of course, all they could do was wait and watch. There was no way to know exactly what was happening. The lotuses only showed that the elves were alive, not their injuries or successes. They merely had to have faith that they accomplished their mission if they lived through the night.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Until the first lotus sank.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shocked gasps echoed throughout the courtyard. The fallen elf’s family stared at the magic metal slowly going under the water. Immediately, the lantern behind those gathered for that elf turned to a dim purple light. The faces of the family went hard, most of their eyes closing. After all, these missions were dangerous. Occasionally, not all returned. So long as the mission was complete, it would be an honorable death for the fallen one.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>But then another sank. Then a third. Then a fourth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The solemn atmosphere quickly changed to one of open mourning. A woman cried out for her wife. A father cursing himself for letting his son go. A sister having to be restrained from jumping into the pool to rescue her brother’s fading flower. Others quickly surged in to comfort, but Ethari kept his eyes on the pool.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Only two lotuses remained.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Runaan and Rayla. They must still be fighting together. Perhaps they had accomplished their mission and were escaping. Perhaps the humans had had good archers to hit the others as they fled. Perhaps Runaan had used the charm he had made to protect them both. So long as they both made it home. So long as they were both alive and breathing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hours passed. Families gradually left to continue morning within their own homes, the entire village readying to comfort those that had lost a loved one. Only Ethari remained at the pool, watching the two lotuses still floating on top of the water. They were still alive. Both of them. His Runaan. Their Rayla. The only two people he had. He only had to wait for their return, and he would watch their lotuses everyday until they did.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So that was what he did. Every day. For the first few days, he simply stayed beside the pool, not moving to do anything. Friends would come, bringing food and staying with him. All knew of the torturous wait when there had been loss with few survivors. The ones with a hope remaining, clung to it desperately. Waiting until their loved ones could return home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A week passed, and Ethari returned to his home to rest and eat. It may take a month for Runaan and Rayla to return if either were wounded or if they had been pursued and had to hide. He merely had to be patient. They would return. Runaan would ensure they came home together.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>The next morning, he awoke in his bed with a sinking sense of dread in his gut. It was near impossible to stomach any breakfast. He tried to work in his workshop to pass the time and distract his mind, but nothing worked. He couldn’t focus on any of his projects. He didn’t understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> he felt this way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>After a failed attempt to stomach lunch, he gave in to the feeling.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His feet knew exactly where he needed to be. The pool was just as it was yesterday. Still water with two, softly glowing lotuses floating on the surface. He honestly didn’t understand why he was so nervous. Runaan always kept his promises. Runaan </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> came home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yet, he couldn’t will himself to move from that spot.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stayed there the rest of the day and well into the night. There was no need for dinner. He wasn’t hungry. He just had to stay for just one more night. Then maybe his mind would be convinced that Runaan and Rayla were truly safe. After all, the lotus caused small ripples that matched the owner’s breathing. The gem pulsed the heartbeat with its faint light. All to show that the charm was active and its owner alive.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just as he was beginning to doze off kneeling beside the pool, the water suddenly sprayed in his face. He sat upright, looking around confused. There was no one there to splash water at him, not that any would dare to do so in this pool. Then his eyes turned to the pool itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>One of the lotuses was creating larger ripples from its center. The light of the gem pulsed fast but gradually fading. It was Runaan’s. Ethari watched in horror as the lotus seemed to writhe. It was terrible. What could be doing this to Runaan… and not Rayla? Her lotus seemed so peaceful. Were they separated? Why? Was Rayla alright?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Those thoughts were immediately halted by the water suddenly going very still.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Slowly, the petals of Runaan’s lotus dipped under the water. Ethari stared, eyes wide and quickly forming tears. A hand raised to his mouth as he realized what this meant.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Runaan was…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No!” he yelled while reaching forward to grab a cord attached to one of the petals. He gripped it tightly, even as the magic caused the lotus to get heavier and heavier in his grip. His own magic… betraying him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, please, you can’t do this!” he cried as the shock pulled sobs from his throat. No matter what he did, the cord kept trying to slip out of his grasp. No. No no no no no </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You promised!” he said as the cord finally slipped out of his grasp and sunk below the surface.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A fist pounded on the edge of the pool as Ethari bowed his head. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks. This couldn’t be true. He had to have messed up the magic on the lotus. There had to be a flaw in the craftsmanship. That was the only explanation. Runaan couldn’t be-</span>
  <span></span>
    <br/>
  
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>Dead.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Midnight mourning didn’t stop, not even by the inevitable breaking of dawn. Tears had failed, but the pain remained. Echoing in his chest. It would never cease. His moonlight. His husband. His Runaan…. Gone. It seemed impossible, yet the evidence was before his own eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The light did cause him to gradually lift his head from where they had been buried in his arms. His eyes stared hollowly at the single lotus now floating in the pool. Perhaps he should be grateful that Rayla was still alive and breathing, but all he could think about was the lotus that had </span>
  <em>
    <span>sunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Runaan had died alone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ethari’s heart had sunk to the bottom of the pool. And it would forever be sinking into the sorrow of loss for the rest of his life. Nothing could change that.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>